In the printing roller industry, rollers are commonly fabricated of both cast polyurethanes and acrylonitrile rubbers. Each has its place and its particular suitabilities for various ink or other fluid transfer processes.
In the manufacture of rollers, there will inevitably be scrap in the way of defective rollers, trimmings, grindings, etc. Hitherto, the polyurethane scrap of this character was simply discarded.